


Strawberry Kisses

by allrounderinsane



Series: Faulkley One-Shot [1]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Faulkley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrounderinsane/pseuds/allrounderinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victory celebrations = confession circle (well, a confession of something they sorta already guessed anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this to cheer us all up when Faulkner was first ruled out of the South Africa tour, but I’ve only gotten around to finishing it now. It’s just a cute little fluffy Faulkley-centric one-shot.

It was the afternoon of the final day of the Second Ashes Test. The Australian cricket team were celebrating in their dressing rooms, as they had been doing for several hours. As the Test had finished in the morning, it was still an overcast afternoon in Adelaide – not quite the time to head out to paint the town red.

“What are we going to do now?” James Faulkner queried, taking another beer bottle-top off the floor and adding it to the neat stack he was building beside him.

George Bailey crawled across the floor from the other side of the dressing room, with more bottle-tops enclosed in his fists. He dropped them on the floor beside Jimmy’s tower. The younger man smiled and continued to build his tower, until it began teetering.

“Oh, it’s falling, it’s falling,” Ryan Harris murmured in a sarcastic tone, although he was in fact narrating what he was watching.

Jimmy glared up at the fast bowler, who was sculling back his beer.

“No, it’s not,” he spat back.

Jimmy decided not to risk proving Ryan right, so he started building another tower next to his first one using the bottle-tops that George had provided him with.

“Thank you Georgie,” Jimmy murmured lovingly.

He wrapped his arm around George’s neck and pulled the other man’s head closer to his mouth, placing a firm kiss on his temple. Upon releasing his grip on George, Jimmy turned his attention back to his bottle-top towers.

“I think you’re going to keep building Pompeii out of our bottle-tops,” Ryan finally answered Jimmy’s question.

Mitchell Johnson, who was sitting next to his fellow fast bowler, widened his eyes.

“Does that mean we should drink more?” he suggested, already reaching over towards another carton of beer.

Ryan nodded slowly before Mitchell busted the cardboard open, then pushed it across the floor towards George. The number-six batsman had gained the role as the team member who opened everyone’s bottles of beer. George opened the bottles using his special trick and handed them out to his teammates.

Jimmy pounced on each bottle-top that was falling onto the floor. He then added them to his ever-growing collection of towers of various heights.

“Thank you,” Jimmy stated sincerely to his teammates.

George flashed his trademark grin.

“No problems, Jimbo,” he responded warmly.

Jimmy grabbed George’s head once more and kissed him again, this time right on the lips. The rest of his teammates were not exactly surprised, but they had never actually seen it happen before.

“Um, is this the first time this has happened?” Ryan queried, bending his leg so that he was holding his shin in his hands.

Everybody leaned in a little bit, eagerly awaiting the answer.

“No,” George murmured, a tad sheepishly.

Everybody leaned in even closer, urging him to elaborate.

“The first time was Sunday, 14th December 2008,” Jimmy told him, suddenly becoming a seemingly lot more sober than he had been just moments prior.

George turned to Jimmy, surprised that he remembered the exact date.

“It was my one-day debut for Tasmania and Dan Marsh was the captain then,” Jimmy recalled, “We lost the game and I was shattered”.

George gently touched his fingertips to the other man’s hand.

“I went outside and I just lay down on the grass, on the field,” Jimmy explained, “George came out to see if I was alright”.

He grasped George’s hand and squeezed on it.

“We got talking and then, it just happened,” Jimmy admitted, “We kissed and, I know this sounds corny, but it was magical”.

He smiled at the memory. Ryan cleared his throat in order to interject.

“So does that mean that you guys are, you know, an item?” he queried, genuinely curious.

“I suppose you could say that,” Jimmy admitted.

George placed his head on the other man’s shoulder. Jimmy placed a simple kiss to George’s strawberry blonde curls and let go of his hand, instead wrapping an arm around the other man.

“You two are too cute,” Ryan commented.

Both Jimmy and George giggled slightly.

“We are,” George agreed.


End file.
